Darkness Falls
by reddog24485
Summary: 15 year old, Dipper Pines and his twin sister, Mabel. Are forced by their parents to spend the summer with their great uncle Stan, in the nowhere town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Little do the two of them know that this seemingly quite town holds some very dark secrets. Join them in their journey to unlock the mystery of Gravity Falls. (A more mature look at Gravity Falls.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity Falls, this is a Non-profit work of fan fiction. Intended solely for the enjoyment of myself and others.**

* * *

 **Darkness Falls -**

 **The Start of a Long Summer.**

 _Hello, if you are reading this, then I am likely dead. If you are smart, you will get out of town right away. If you do not heed my warning, then you may well share the same fate as me. I am writing this as a fail safe, encase the worse comes to pass. My name is Dipper Pines, as I am writing this the year is 2012 and I am fifteen years old. I can only hope I live to see sixteen._

 _My story begins at the beginning of the summer. My parents, who were in the middle of an epic divorce. Decided it would be best if my twin sister Mabel and I were not around to witness it. So in all their_ adult wisdom _(Please note sarcasm), Sent us to live with our great uncle Stan for the summer. In the nowhere town of Gravity Falls, Oregon. Little did they know, that Gravity Falls was really Weirdness capital U.S.A! As me and my sis were about to find out._

 _Our Great Uncle(Gruncle) Stan, lived in a shack on Gopher Road, called the Mystery Shack. Having turned his house into a Tourist Trap, he displayed the strange and unusual for all to see. I remember thinking once after I first arrived, that the true Mystery of the Mystery Shack. Was why anyone would bother coming, Looking back, I couldn't have been more wrong. If you are still reading this, then hang on to your hats. It's going to be a bumpy ride._

* * *

If anybody had cared to ask what Dipper Pines had wanted to spend his summer doing. The one answer they would not have gotten, would be to go to Gravity Falls, Oregon and stay with his Gruncle Stan. Whom he had met once when he was ten, at a family reunion. And even that had only been for about fifteen minutes before the old grouch left. Yet here he and his sister Mabel were, all so his parents could duke it out without him and Mabel seeing.

As if out of sight was really out of mind. He and Mabel weren't babies anymore, they both knew what was coming. And he had, had to spend the whole bus ride here consoling his twin that their poor excuse for parental unites. Were not going to split the two of them up, like some poor parody of the Parent Trap. It had hurt him to see his sister, whom was always so bright and bubbly(A stark contrast to his own usual doom and gloom), Cry. Yet for the better part of the trip, that was all she had done. Something for which Dipper Pines would never forgive his parents.

Despite the fact that Mabel, was technically the older sibling(If only by five minutes). Dipper had always had to play the role of 'Big Brother'. This was due to Mabel's usual Carefree and Whimsical nature, which bordered on naivety most days. That was something that though he would never admit it in a thousand years, Dipper loved about his twin. She was as innocent as was possible for a fifteen year old girl to be.

Most of the many fist fights Dipper found himself in, had been to protect her from guys who wanted to take advantage of that innocents. This had caused him to have a bit of a bad reputation at their school back in Piedmont. Yet one more thing that alienated him from the rest of their piers back home. It was a well know fact at Piedmont High, that Dipper Pines had no friends. Most days during lunch break, if he was not in D-Hall for fighting. Then you could find him in some secluded corner with his nose in a book.

But that suited him just fine, he preferred books to people. Books didn't laugh at you and call you names, people did. Books didn't pretend to be your friend then stab you in the back, people did. Books didn't put gum in your sisters hair on picture day, people did. No, books were much better than people. And Dipper's favorite books were ones about the Supernatural and Mysteries, you could probably blame watching Scooby Doo when he was young for that.

Truth be told if he didn't fight so much, he would probably be his teachers favorite student. As he had one of, if not _the_ highest G.P.A's of his class. But sadly he also had what others considered a bad attitude. So what if he was anti-social? It's not like friends could get you into M.I.T. Besides Bill Gates probably didn't have a lot of friends in high school, bet he has plenty of them now though.

School was only one of Dipper's problems though, the other was his dad. Who thought his son needed to be more manly. Nothing Dipper wanted, was ever good enough for Rockford Pines. Dipper wanted to learn to play the Piano, his dad made him take guitar lessons. Dipper wanted to be on the Chess team, his dad made him try out for sports. Dipper wanted a Fighting Game for Christmas, his dad signed him up for MMA... Okay that one turned out alright, but that's not the point! The point is that the only person who truly understood him was his twin sister, who thought wearing a sweater during the summer was a good idea. Not like he was bitter, though. When he was rich, and owned his own company. He would make sure Mabel has all the sweaters she wants.

"Hey bro-bro, whatcha thinkin about?" Asked his sister from across their new attic bedroom that they would have to share for the remainder of the summer.

"Tomorrow." He lied smoothly. Not wanting to bring her down with his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah! Isn't it exciting? We get to meet the other employees of the Mystery Shack!" Mabel exclaimed, seemingly back to her cheerful self. Though he wondered how much of it was genuine and how much was just a show for him.

"Yeah, exciting." He deadpanned.

"Oh, don't be such a sourdip." His sister said as she crawled into her bed. "Who knows, maybe we'll both find someone this summer? Just imagine, an epic summer romance! We could even double date!"

"Yeah, cause you know me." He answered while staring up at the attic ceiling. "I have to beat girls off with a stick!"

"Well, you might if you actually smiled once in awhile." Mabel countered. "Come on, show me your happy face!"

Dipper aimed a glare at her. "Mabel... This _is_ my happy face!"

"Be like that if you want to, little brother. But mark my words this summer is going to be extraordinary." Said Mabel with an air of finality. As she turned off her bedside lamp and rolled over to go to sleep.

As he lay awake in the dark of the attic Dipper thought to himself that the only thing that was going be extraordinary about this summer, would be the number of bug bites he got. Little did he know just how wrong he truly was.

* * *

 **(A.N) Okay it's a bit short but what do you think? Got inspired to write this after watching Gravity Falls with my kids, and thought to write a more mature version. With the twins being older. Plus I wanted to let people know that I'm still alive, I just don't have internet. Good thing a neighbor of mine forgot to password lock his wifi. So as long as he doesn't wise up, I can post. Well I hope you liked it, I hope to have more up soon.**

 **Reddog24485.**


End file.
